


По твоим следам

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я иду по твоим следам,<br/>У тебя за спиной,<br/>За тобой по пятам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Fleur - "На мягких лапах" http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/fleur1/mp3/na-magkih-lapah/  
> Фрагмент коллажа в тему: http://www.imageup.ru/img155/1515536/7-3.jpg  
> Обложка: http://www.imageup.ru/img134/1645193/po-tvoim-sledam-mal.jpg  
> Чудесный арт от чудесной девушки под ником "Подвздошная кость": http://savepic.su/3913624.jpg

_Если ты случайно  
Обернёшься назад,  
Ты узнаешь страшную тайну,  
Встретив мой взгляд..._

Почему? Почему такой умный человек как Шерлок Холмс никогда не задумывался над одной простой вещью - внезапной преданностью Джона Уотсона? Почему принимал её как нечто, само собой разумеющееся, не углубляясь в причины поступков так легко обретённого компаньона? И почему он решил вспомнить об этом именно сейчас?

Потому что на Джоне была надета его обычная болотно-зелёная куртка, которая топорщилась из-за многочисленных проводов и небольших брикетов взрывчатки? Потому что в глазах его отражались боль и спокойная решимость идти до конца? Потому что движения его были мягкими и отточенными, как у большой кошки, когда он кинулся на Мориарти, чтобы выторговать их жизни у безмолвных снайперов?

Что ж, время было явно выбрано неправильно, но, возможно, его не оставалось вовсе, а умереть, оставив загадку неразгаданной, Шерлок не мог себе позволить...

Мысли метались в голове подобно обезумевшим кузнечикам, а закрыться в чертогах разума не было совершенно никакой возможности: тягучий голос Джима и крохотные алые точки прицелов составляли сейчас целый мир. Мир, который готов в любую секунду взорваться по мановению руки безумного гения. Но в этот раз им повезло. Тем везением, какое случается всего один раз в жизни. Звонок неизвестного заставил Мориарти пересмотреть свои планы: что-то заинтересовало его гораздо больше, нежели возможная смерть детектива-консультанта и его верного блоггера.

Совершенно опустошённые, они сидели в здании старого бассейна и слушали мерный плеск воды, ударявшейся о низкие бортики. Сил встать и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит не было ни у Шерлока, ни у Джона. Сил разговаривать после пережитого стресса тоже не было. Шерлок мог лишь тупо пялиться в пространство, что случалось с ним только во время особо жестоких приступов скуки. Но вот его взгляд наткнулся на доктора Уотсона и замер в невозможности поверить увиденному: глаза Джона были совсем такими же, как и всегда - голубыми с примесью чуть более яркой синевы, но зрачки... Зрачки были вертикальными...


	2. Ведьма

Сказать, что он таким родился - значит солгать. Предположить, что он был участником военного эксперимента - совершить ошибку. Но, если отбросить невозможное, то, что останется, даже самое невероятное, окажется правдой. Даже если это проклятие в мире, где магии нет места...

Джон обратился в первый раз, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать.

Тогда он подсмотрел, как четырнадцатилетняя Гарри целовалась с соседской девчонкой на заднем дворе. Клара заметила его, но ничего не сказала, а Гарри была настолько поглощена процессом, что не видела никого и ничего. Тем же вечером Джон стал дразнить старшую сестру и грозить всё рассказать родителям. Гарриет плакала и кричала младшему брату ужасные вещи. Она была обижена и зла. А ещё она была интуитивной ведьмой. И, конечно, не знала об этом. Сильный всплеск эмоций, сопровождаемый изменениями гормонального фона девичьего организма, помноженный на спавшую годами магию, ожидавшую первую дочь последнего сына по линии Уотсонов, вылился в необратимые слова:

\- Да чтоб тебе ночами не спать, а кошаком драным по заборам и деревьям скакать, урод! Чтоб ни одна девушка с тобой жить не смогла! Чтоб... Чтоб... - Гарри внезапно начала задыхаться и оседать.

Джон подбежал к сестре и хотел помочь ей подняться, но она лишь оттолкнула его и ещё сильнее разрыдалась, сидя на коленях посреди комнаты. Сквозь пелену слёз, застилавшую глаза, девушка не сразу заметила, что Джон внезапно начал корчиться от боли во всём теле. Он извивался на мягком ковре и стонал что-то невнятное. А когда лунные лучи проникли в окно и стали серебрить все поверхности в комнате, один из них коснулся бледной кожи мятущегося юноши. В тот же миг Джон почувствовал, что его кости словно ломаются и собираются заново, а мышцы тянутся, принимая непривычную форму. Через пару минут на ковре спальни Гарри пошатываясь, как новорождённый жеребёнок, поднимался на подрагивающие лапы израненный детёныш леопарда.

В ужасе Гарри не могла вымолвить ни слова, она понимала, что всё это произошло не просто так, и ей было трудно представить, что спусковым механизмом стали её крики. Она и раньше замечала за собой, что всё, чего ей очень-очень хотелось, сбывалось: от лазаньи на ужин до признания Клары на прошлой неделе. Но она и вообразить себе не могла, что желание причинить боль брату зайдёт так далеко.

Но магия оказалась милостивее человека: Джон обернулся отнюдь не драным кошаком, а леопардом. Раненым и неуклюжим, но сильным и гибким. Анализируя свои слова Гарри вздохнула с облегчением: проклятие должно пройти с рассветом - она ведь сказала "ночами". О том, что у этой неприятности могут быть долговременные последствия, думать совершенно не хотелось.

Тем временем, дикая кошка неловкими шагами приблизилась к девушке, посмотрела ей в глаза своими пронзительными сине-голубыми глазами с узкими полосками зрачков и ткнулась мордой ей в ладонь. Джон простил свою несдержанную сестрицу...

Несмотря на все мольбы Гарри, время шло, а её брат продолжал по ночам превращаться в леопарда. Со временем его раны зажили, он научился управляться своим новым телом и даже выбирался изредка из дома, чтобы размяться и побегать по лесу.

Так, леопард стал общим секретом Джона и Гарриет, каким и оставался на протяжении многих лет.


	3. Зверь

Время шло своим чередом. Из милого мальчика Джон Уотсон превратился в обаятельного юношу, а затем и в не менее обаятельного молодого мужчину. На первый взгляд он ничем не отличался от всех: так же учился, заводил друзей, влюблялся. Но каждую ночь в спальне Джона исчезал человек и появлялся леопард. Уже не тот израненный малыш, каким он был когда-то, но гордый и величественный зверь. Он лениво растягивался на полу и ожидал наступления рассвета или выходил через французское окно в сад, а оттуда убегал в лес, если хотел размять мышцы.

К новой жизни Джон адаптировался достаточно быстро, и во многом вторая сущность ему не мешала и даже, в какой-то мере, была полезна. Например, леопард был гораздо быстрее и выносливее человека. С другой стороны, пребывая в теле леопарда, Джон не мог спать. Совсем. Ведь проклятие Гарри гласило: «...ночами не спать, а кошаком драным по заборам и деревьям скакать...», поэтому нередко младший Уотсон выглядел усталым. Он перестал пренебрегать возможностью подремать днём и поначалу родители радовались таким переменам. Но со временем сын становился всё более измученным, и им на ум приходили различные гипотезы, вплоть до того, что Джон подсел на наркотики.

От греха подальше совсем ещё молодого человека, только-только окончившего университет, отец своим волевым решением отправил в армию. И уже к утру следующего дня все обитатели казармы знали, кто такой Джон Уотсон и почему не стоит с ним шутить. Когда история об оборотне-леопарде дошла до командования, генерал Брэдбери предложил Джону два альтернативных варианта: либо он едет в Афганистан, на передовую войны с талибами, где будет заниматься ночным шпионажем, либо он окажется в закрытом медицинском центре, где добрые или не очень добрые врачи в белых халатах будут проводить над ним тысячи опытов, а когда Джон им надоест, продадут его историю какой-нибудь жёлтой газетёнке. Так что выбора у Уотсона, по сути, не было: он отправился покорять пыльные равнины Афганистана.

Но занимался он не только шпионажем и зашиванием ран, но и убивал. Многих. Десятки и сотни афганских боевиков. По всей провинции Гильменд ходили легенды о ночном охотнике – неизвестно каким путём попавшем в пустыню диком леопарде, способном за пару минут изорвать человеческое тело в клочья, словно это просто мешок костей и мяса.

Но даже бесшумного ночного охотника однажды постигла неудача: снайперская пуля нашла путь в гибкое тело. Джон в облике леопарда истекал кровью в ущелье до рассвета, когда его смогли вытащить сослуживцы. Потеря крови была колоссальной, и все врачи части в один голос утверждали, что то, что Уотсон не умер – не иначе как звериная способность выживать. Но процесс выздоровления был долгим и мучительным, ведь к целительному сну Джон мог прибегать только днём, когда проводились процедуры и перевязки. Организм был вымотан до предела: войной, ранением, накопившимися отрицательными эмоциями. Но рана всё-таки зажила, на первый взгляд даже без видимых последствий. Однако взяла своё психосоматическая хромота, и Джон был списан из армии после многих лет службы. Как и обещал генерал Брэдбери, его тайна не была раскрыта, а в собственность Джона перешла крошечная муниципальная квартирка на окраине Лондона.


	4. На запах

_Как хищный зверь,  
Ступая на мягких лапах,  
Я иду за тобой,  
Я чувствую твой запах…_

По прошествии трёх месяцев с момента возвращения в пыльный людской муравейник, гордо именовавшийся Лондоном, Джон Уотсон всё так же влачил унылое существование военного пенсионера. Серые безликие дни, большую часть которых Джон проводил во сне, компенсируя годы службы, сменялись один другим. Пустые промозглые ночи, наполненные лишь оранжевым светом уличных фонарей, были скованы холодом одиночества, ведь за время, что он пробыл в Афганистане, родители умерли, а Гарри, одна из немногих, знавшая о его второй сущности, переехала вместе со своей женой Кларой в Манчестер. 

Порой Джон всё же силой заставлял себя выйти на улицу: добрести, опираясь на трость, ставшую его самой верной спутницей, до ближайшего парка, посидеть там часок на лавочке, наблюдая за течением обычной жизни обычных людей. В один из таких дней, когда он шёл по гравийной дорожке ещё немного влажного после ночного дождя парка, его окликнул бывший сокурсник Майк Стемфорд. Тот самый Майк Стемфорд, который когда им было по семнадцать столкнулся лицом к лицу (или вернее сказать лицом к морде) с ночным охотником. И не испугался. Подростковая жажда адреналина и ощущение, что когда ты молод – любое море по колено, помогли ему принять друга таким, каким он был во всех его проявлениях.

\- Джон! Джон Уотсон! – Позвал его солидный мужчина средних лет в бежевом плаще. И добавил, понимая, что не был узнан:

\- Помнишь, Стемфорд. Я – Майк Стемфорд. Мы вместе учились.

Воспоминания о вполне счастливой молодости, ещё не изъеденной и не изорванной в клочья жестокостью войны, начали мелькать перед глазами, словно всё это было совсем недавно: пары в университете, дружеские посиделки, дискотеки, первые поцелуи. Но реальность сурова, и как напоминание об этом – друг, которому заметно за тридцать и в котором от прежнего Майка остались только улыбка да искрящиеся весельем глаза.

\- Ты планируешь в городе оставаться, пока не определишься? 

\- В Лондоне на армейскую пенсию? – Сарказм так и сочился из Джона наружу после почти сотни пустых бесцельно прожитых дней.

\- Ты нигде больше не уживёшься, – уверенно произнёс Майк. Он говорил так, словно знал всё наперёд. – Тот Джон Уотсон, который…

\- Я уже не тот Джон Уотсон, – жёстко отрезал он.

\- Ну, не знаю. Сними квартирку с кем-нибудь в доле, – кажется, Стемфорд хватается за соломинку, лишь бы хоть немного продлить их, в общем-то, отстранённое общение.

\- Да брось, кто захочет со мной жить?

В ответ на последнюю реплику Уотсона Майк смеётся:

\- Ты второй мне это сегодня говоришь.

\- Да? А кто был первый? – В глазах Джона вспыхивает огонёк. Хищный и азартный одновременно. Неужели где-то в Лондоне есть ещё один человек, который может быть настолько же… кхм… неординарным, как и он сам?!

И уже меньше, чем через час Джон обнаруживает себя в лаборатории Бартса, где когда-то они и познакомились с Майком во время учёбы. А за одним из столов этой самой лаборатории высокий мужчина с бледной кожей и тёмными кудрявыми волосами изучает содержимое пробирок. Кажется, что в этом нет ничего необычного, но только мужчина – не лаборант, и вообще он не работает в больнице, на нём нет даже белого халата. Но всю лабораторию окутывает запах, какого Джон никогда не чувствовал. А это показатель, потому что с одиннадцати лет он мог уловить гораздо больше запахов, чем обычные люди, ведь ко всему прочему вместе с проклятием к нему перешло и обоняние хищника. 

Запах плотный, словно завеса тумана в дождливый день, и такой же призрачный. В нём перемешались свежесть ледяных брызг и огненный шлейф, итальянские цитрусовые мотивы мандарина и грейпфрута; «сердцем» запаха были фиалка, базилик и мята, а в роли вишенки на торте выступали древесные ноты согревающего гаитянского ветивера и кожи. Как выяснилось позже, это была Aqua Fahrenheit от Dior. А поверх этого искусственного, но такого притягательного запаха проступал другой – естественный. Аромат живой кожи и мускуса, свежей рубашки, ветров с Северного моря, городской пыли и лёгкой примеси аммиака. Такая странная смесь запахов, тем не менее, казалась потрясающе притягательной. Джон даже незаметно повёл носом, убеждаясь, что источником всех этих запахов был именно высокий брюнет в идеальном костюме.

А тот уже успел пообщаться с Майком, взять на время у Джона мобильный, когда громом среди ясного неба прозвучал вопрос:

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Честно ответив незнакомцу, Джон ожидал чего-то столь же необычного и не прогадал. Кудрявый брюнет начал перечислять собственные недостатки, после чего предложил ему вместе снимать квартиру. Но поток его красноречия всё-таки сошёл на нет, и он поспешил к выходу из лаборатории, обронив совсем уж загадочное:

\- Кажется, я забыл в морге свою плеть…

А Джон как рыба, выброшенная на берег, беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Казалось, этот человек именно тот, кто способен наполнить его дни красками, а жизнь – смыслом. 

И он уходил, унося за собой запах новой жизни.

\- Но мы же ничего не знаем друг о друге – ни имён, ни места встречи… – Попытался остановить его Джон.

В ответ на него посыпались факты собственной биографии, точные как броски профессионального метателя ножей, за исключением одного. Уотсон уже с некоторой опаской взирал на мужчину, ожидая, что тот с минуты на минуту скажет ему о леопарде, каждый раз забирающем тело Джона после полуночи.

Но незнакомец лишь открыл дверь лаборатории и уже стоя на пороге произнёс:

\- Имя – Шерлок Холмс, адрес – Бейкер-стрит 221b, – и, подмигнув, вышел.


	5. Откровение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор решил немного поиграться со временем, простите его пожалуйста, больше такого не повторится.

Шерлок Холмс ворвался в жизнь Джона ураганом, сметающим всё на своём пути. Он мог рассказать о любом человеке всё, что угодно: самые сокровенные мысли, самые грязные тайны. Он вскрывал гнойные нарывы преступлений на теле любимого им Лондона с той же лёгкостью, с какой Джон заваривал чай по вечерам. Шерлок был просто невероятным. И теперь Шерлок был его соседом.

Джон сам не понял, почему он согласился делить жилплощадь с детективом, который мог его разоблачить, не прикладывая особых усилий. Возможно, виной всему постоянная адреналиновая ломка, которая накрыла его по возвращении в Лондон. Зато после знакомства с Холмсом Джон уже не испытывал в адреналине недостатка: расследования, изощрённые загадки, погони за преступниками – пир для его мятущейся души. Однако стабилизирующий элемент всё же был нужен, поэтому Джон устроился терапевтом на замену в ближайшую к Бейкер-стрит больницу, а заодно начал описывать совместные расследования в своём блоге.

Шерлок проникал в жизнь доктора Уотсона всё глубже и глубже. Всё ближе он подходил к той грани, которую Джон не смог бы ему объяснить. С другой стороны, после фразы детектива о том, что «если отбросить невозможное, то, что останется, даже самое невероятное, окажется правдой» у Уотсона появилась надежда на понимание Шерлоком его природы. Но подставляться сам он не планировал. И стал ограничивать время, которое проводил вместе с Холмсом, – попросту говоря Джон начал с завидной регулярностью сбегать от детектива… На свидания. 

На Бейкер-стрит потянулась бесконечная вереница подружек бывшего военного врача, с которыми он проводил вечера. И только. Всё заканчивалось ужинами, походами в кино и музеи и прогулками в парке. После очередного свидания Джон бежал в ближайший к дому новой пассии сквер или парк, словно Золушка, боясь не успеть до полуночи. Он находил укрытие под кустами или живой изгородью и в ночной тьме припозднившиеся лондонцы принимали его за крупную собаку. С рассветом Джон вновь становился самим собой и упругой походкой (особенно если ночь была спокойной, и выдавался шанс поохотиться) возвращался в 221b. После таких ночей Шерлок неизменно делал вывод, что ещё одна дама сердца рыцаря Уотсона оказалась в постели настоящей тигрицей. Ему было невдомёк, что на девушек Джон не обращал внимания с колледжа, а все его последующие увлечения были исключительно мужского пола. Просто мужчин Уотсону было тяжелее использовать как прикрытие: большинство из них отличались рациональностью. А вот девушки, наоборот, легкомыслием, что и сделало их живым щитом между Шерлоком и Джоном. 

Холмс, сам того не подозревая, с каждым днём всё больше и больше раздражался из-за еженощных отлучек своего соседа. И если по утрам доктор Уотсон был бодр и свеж, то во второй половине дня его нередко накрывала сонливость. И вот как-то после обеда в субботу, когда Джон заснул прямо в своём любимом кресле с газетой в руках, а Шерлок мучился от скуки, он поймал себя на странной мысли: _«Когда-нибудь они затрахают его до смерти!»_

Поймал и тут же отпустил, отбросив мысль как незначительную, ведь не мог же гений дедукции начать ревновать своего блоггера ( _«Трёхконтинентальный? Ты это серьёзно?»_ ) к нескончаемому потоку легкомысленных дурочек?

И дни вновь потекли своим чередом: совместные расследования, эксперименты Шерлока, работа Джона, скука Шерлока, девушки Джона и одинокие ночи обоих. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в доме напротив не произошёл взрыв газа, и не началась большая игра мистера Мориарти.

***

Совершенно опустошённые, Шерлок и Джон сидели в здании старого бассейна и слушали мерный плеск воды, ударявшейся о низкие бортики. Сил встать и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит не было у обоих. Сил разговаривать после пережитого стресса – тоже. Шерлок мог лишь тупо пялиться в пространство, что случалось с ним только во время особо жестоких приступов скуки. Но вот его взгляд наткнулся на доктора Уотсона и замер в невозможности поверить увиденному: глаза Джона были совсем такими же, как и всегда – голубыми с примесью чуть более яркой синевы, но зрачки... Зрачки были вертикальными...

В молчании секунды каплями пота стекали по спине, холодя горячую кожу. Забыв о времени, Шерлок и Джон неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-то во взглядах. Внезапно Уотсон дёрнулся, как от боли, и рухнул на колени. Наплевав на странность происходящего, Шерлок бросился к нему. Только вот когда он оказался от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, того уже не было: на месте Джона сидел леопард с пронзительно голубыми глазами.


	6. Изучение

\- Это… Это всего лишь последствия сильного стресса, – пробормотал Шерлок и усиленно заморгал. Леопард не исчезал, а Джон не возвращался. Тогда детектив медленно вытянул руку и коснулся гладкой, немного жестковатой шёрстки между ушами дикой кошки. И с большим трудом всё-таки поверил в реальность происходящего. 

Леопард смотрел вверх, казалось, он всматривается в лицо Холмса, пытаясь прочитать его эмоции. На лице детектива отражались волнение, растерянность, но главенствовало надо всем недоверие. Страха, которого так боялся Джон, не было. От этого стало немного легче, поэтому он слегка пошевелил головой, чтобы у Шерлока создалась иллюзия, будто тот треплет его за ушком. 

_Котёнок. Глупый котёнок._ Так, во всяком случае, думал о самом себе блоггер. Но подставлять голову не перестал. 

И Шерлок действительно начал несмело почёсывать его за ухом. 

\- Не могу поверить. Ты явно не галлюцинация. Так что произошло? – Спросил он у леопарда, но тот остался безмолвным. – Ты же меня понимаешь… Джон?

Зверь слегка склонил голову в знак согласия.

\- И давно это с тобой?

Леопард посмотрел на Шерлока, словно бы говоря: «Подожди, я смогу тебе всё нормально объяснить чуть позже. Идиот». А ~~идиот~~ Шерлок не хотел ждать: перед ним была новая загадка, куда более интересная, чем всё, что ему попадалось ранее. Ведь если это не галлюцинация, в реальность которой Шерлок верить ну очень не хотел, то первый раз в жизни он столкнулся лицом к лицу (или лицом к морде?) с оборотнем. Причём этим самым оборотнем оказался его друг и коллега Джон Уотсон. Невероятно!

\- Джон, с тобой это не в первый раз? Ты… вернёшься в человеческий облик?

Дикая кошка вновь начала водить головой вверх и вниз кивая. Постепенно Шерлок приходил в себя, внимательно наблюдая за зверем. А потом не выдержал и задал вопрос, давно вертевшийся на языке:

\- Можно… я тебя осмотрю? – Спросил он с придыханием.

Леопард покорно моргнул, выражая согласие: Джон знал, что с Шерлоком, у которого появилась идея, спорить бесполезно. Детектив тут же вынул из кармана пиджака свою лупу и принялся кружить около зверя, изучая пятна на шкуре и попутно извлекая из Чертогов разума всё, что он знал о леопардах.

_Panthera pardus — вид хищных млекопитающих семейства кошачьих. Крупная кошка, но по величине значительно меньше тигра и льва. Тело вытянутое, мускулистое, несколько сжатое с боков, лёгкое и стройное, очень гибкое, с длинным хвостом. Лапы относительно короткие, но сильные, передние – мощные и широкие. Голова небольшая, округлая. Лоб выпуклый, лицевые части головы умеренно вытянуты. Уши небольшие, закруглённые, поставлены широко. Вибриссы представлены чёрными, белыми и наполовину чёрными наполовину белыми упругими волосами длиной до 110 мм._

По размеру, цвету меха и пятнам, рисунок которых индивидуален для каждой особи, можно определить, к какому подвиду относится Джон. _Джон? Я уже думаю о нём как о леопарде? Что за глупость!_

Навскидку длина тела без учёта хвоста составляла около 158 сантиметров, хвост – 92-94 сантиметра, высота в холке – 65 сантиметров, соответственно исходя из размеров, Джон был никак не лесным леопардом. Логично. В Гильменде, где он служил, царствовала пустыня.

Мех равномерный по длине по всему телу, относительно короткий и плотно прилегающий. Шерсть грубая, густая, короткая. Общий тон окраски меха рыже-жёлтый с небольшими чёрными пятнами в виде кольцевых фигур. Степень окраски наиболее интенсивна на спине, верхней стороне шеи и головы. По бокам тела яркость и интенсивность окраски общего фона постепенно светлеет, теряя жёлтые и рыжие тона. На брюхе, по внутренней стороне конечностей, на горле и по нижней стороне шеи становится белой. В центре розеток – светлое поле, соответствующее по окраске цвету основного фона меха. 

Таким образом, Джон явно принадлежал к подвиду Африканских леопардов.

Сделав этот вывод, Шерлок бесстрашно распахнул пасть хищника и начал пересчитывать зубы. На верхней и нижней челюсти было по 6 резцов, 2 клыка; на верхней челюсти — по 3 премоляра и 1 моляру; на нижней — по 2 премоляра и 1 моляру. Итого 30. Стандартно, как и у большинства представителей кошачьих. Клыки были относительно тонкие у основания, но при этом длинные и острые. Язык – длинный и подвижный, оснащён по бокам бугорками, которые покрыты ороговевшим эпителием. _Они нужны для облегчения отделения мяса от скелета жертвы_ , – пронеслось в голове у гения дедукции, и он тут же отдёрнул руку от морды зверя.

Леопард тем временем продолжал сидеть, не меняя позы, словно ожидая, что Шерлок вновь начнёт его изучать. А Шерлок смотрел на своего верного блоггера так, словно впервые его видел. С какой-то стороны, так оно и было. В первый раз за несколько месяцев доктор Уотсон демонстрировал Шерлоку Холмсу своё второе «я». И тот не отшатнулся от него. 

Взглянув на часы, Холмс произнёс:

\- Половина второго. Когда ты опять станешь человеком, чтобы мы могли вернуться? Или, возможно, сейчас на улице не так много прохожих, чтобы…

Детектив остановился на середине фразы, когда тёплое дыхание зверя обожгло его ладонь. Пока Шерлок говорил, он не замечал приближения Джона, а тот подошёл вплотную к Холмсу начал гипнотизировать его взглядом. Потом он внезапно на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, а открыв, моргнул четыре раза. Шерлок покачал головой, показывая, что не представляет, что именно доктор имел в виду. Тогда Джон повторил всю последовательность действий чуть медленнее. Гениальный детектив вновь показал, что он не такой уж и гений и язык животных не понимает. Джон разочарованно, как показалось Шерлоку, зарычал, после чего снова прикрыл глаза на какое-то время, а потом быстро моргнул четыре раза. И тут до Холмса дошло, что всё это время Джон использовал азбуку Морзе. 

_Ну, конечно! Один длинный и четыре коротких. Шесть._

\- Значит, до шести утра ты останешься таким, а потом станешь собой?

Леопард устало кивнул, после чего улёгся у кромки бассейна, положив голову на передние лапы. Холмс подошёл к нему и сел рядом, сняв туфли и скрестив ноги по-турецки. Неосознанно, он запустил ладонь на затылок Джону и начал почёсывать. 

Ночь обещала быть долгой.


	7. Ласка

_Большая дикая кошка ластилась к руке, подставляя под ладонь то чувствительные участки за ушками, то длинную сильную шею. Шерсть была короткой, гладкой и блестящей в слабом свете, отражающемся от поверхности воды в бассейне._

_Чтобы было удобнее, Шерлок немного откинулся на спину, и леопард последовал за ним, вытянувшись рядом с телом детектива. Своим шершавым языком он начал вылизывать свободную руку мужчины, щекоча внутреннюю сторону ладони и посылая мурашки по бледной прохладной коже. Шерлок потерялся в противоречивых ощущениях, одной рукой чувствуя гладкость шерсти, другой – нежную грубость языка. Джон понял, что друг получает удовольствие от этих касаний, и придвинулся ближе к Холмсу, положив тяжёлую голову ему на грудь. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза детектива, прозрачные серо-зелёные омуты которых затуманились и следили за его движениями без прежней внимательности. Тогда Джон упёрся тяжёлой лапой в грудную клетку, мгновенно сбив дыхание друга, и лизнул его шею, беззащитно открытую, обрамлённую лишь белым воротником рубашки. Шерлок перестал дышать совсем, его взгляд остекленел, а мурашки вновь стали разбегаться по всему телу. Леопард продолжил вылизывать шею Шерлока, то и дело проходясь по кадыку. Детектив, пребывая в абсолютно нелогичном экстазе, откинул голову, ещё больше открывая шею. В своём воображении он уже представлял, что почувствует, когда этот шершавый язык пройдётся по его груди, по выступающим венам предплечий, по животу, по поднимающемуся члену…_

_Внезапно вылизывания прекратились, и Шерлок ощутил, как разгорячённой влажной кожи касается мгновенно ставший ледяным воздух. Но удивление сменилось болевым шоком в ту секунду, когда бритвенно-острые клыки хищника вонзились в его шею, прокусывая артерии, вырывая кадык. Шерлок захлёбывался собственной кровью и хриплыми криками. Он чувствовал, как с каждой алой каплей из него вытекает жизнь. Жизнь, которая совсем недавно подарила ему такую потрясающую загадку._

\- Шерлок. Шерлок! Проснись! Что бы это ни было, это – всего лишь сон. Просыпайся, – ворвался в сознание такой знакомый голос. И почти сразу пришло ощущение тёплой руки, уверенно сжимающей плечо.

Шерлок открыл глаза и увидел прямо перед собой Джона. Но не того Джона-оборотня из сна, а человека, которого он знал уже несколько месяцев: уставшего, потрёпанного событиями минувшего вечера и бесконечно обаятельного в своей обыкновенности. Несмело ему улыбающегося. 

Несмело? 

\- Джон, конечно, это сон, ты же не можешь быть оборотнем-леопардом, а почему мы всё ещё здесь? – Оглядываясь по сторонам и стряхивая с себя остатки кошмара, спросил детектив.

Убрав руку с плеча друга, Джон потупился и, глядя в пол, произнёс:

\- Я не знаю, что именно тебе снилось, но я могу быть оборотнем-леопардом. Я им и являюсь с одиннадцати лет.

\- Значит, не сон… – Ответил Шерлок. Он выглядел потерянным, что с ним случалось нечасто. Затем он взглянул на часы, отметив про себя, что, как ни странно, он проспал достаточно долго, ведь было уже начало девятого. – Но я уверен, что прежде чем расставить все точки над «i» ты хочешь оказаться дома.

\- Было бы неплохо, но если ты жаждешь немедленных объяснений…

\- Нет. Сначала домой, – оборвал Уотсона детектив и поднялся на ноги. Ступни тут же обожгло холодом, и он вспомнил, как ночью снял ботинки, которые через несколько секунд обнаружились поблизости.


	8. Доверие

Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит Шерлок и Джон провели в молчании. Доктор размышлял о неизбежности, с которой всё тайное всегда становится явным, а детектив о неуместном возбуждении, которое испытывал во сне. Шерлока, конечно, волновала природа трансформаций Джона, но куда больше его интриговал вопрос: а будут ли ощущения, пришедшие к нему этой ночью, такими же в реальности? Неукротимый дух исследователя желал получить ответ, не боясь, что закончиться всё может так же плачевно. Оставалось только решить, как подступиться к доктору Уотсону, чтобы тот согласился на этот дикий эксперимент. 

Вопреки сложившемуся мнению друга Шерлок отнюдь не был девственником. Просто ему казалось, что в сексе он попробовал уже всё, и ничего из испробованного его особенно не прельщало. Но вот перед ним открылась масса новых возможностей, и искорки возбуждения стали разбегаться под одеждой. Тряхнув головой и отгоняя неуместные мысли, Шерлок решил, что сначала надо всё-таки разобраться в переменах, происходящих с другом.

Оказавшись в уютно-захламлённой гостиной, такой тёплой после холодно-безликого бассейна, Шерлок забрался в своё кресло с ногами, даже не потрудившись снять ботинки. 

\- Чай? – Поинтересовался Джон. Казалось, это совершенно обычное утро совершенно обычного дня.

\- Не откажусь, – ответил Шерлок, поддерживая иллюзию обыденности.

Когда доктор Уотсон вернулся в гостиную с двумя исходящими паром чашками, детектив продолжал сидеть, обнимая собственные колени и погрузившись в Чертоги. 

\- Шерлок, – тихо позвал его Джон. – Шерлок. Что ты хочешь услышать?

\- Ммм? Правду, естественно. Кто ты на самом деле? Почему ты… такой?

\- Я – оборотень, – просто ответил Уотсон. – На самом деле я уже привык так жить, хоть в леопарда обращаюсь не с рождения. Если ты впечатлён этим фактом, то при встрече не забудь поблагодарить Гарри. Ведь это из-за её неконтролируемой магии (да, Шерлок, ты не ослышался, моя старшая сестра – ведьма) каждую ночь я меняю облик. 

Джон долго рассказывал историю своей жизни, больше ничего не утаивая: о школьных годах, об учёбе в медицинском университете, об армии и выполненных там сверхсекретных операциях, о том как сложно день за днём, год за годом жить бок о бок с человеком, обрёкшим тебя на еженощную пытку, лишившим тебя возможности иметь нормальную семью в будущем. 

К тому моменту, когда он закончил говорить, нетронутый чай успел остыть, а минутная стрелка часов совершила почти два полных оборота. За окном день властно захватил и утвердил свои права, солнечные лучи разогнали утренний туман и согрели холодную улицу. Лондонцы спешили по своим делам, не зная, что рядом с ними каждый день ходит персонаж мистических историй. 

А тем временем персонаж мистических историй внимательно смотрел на своего соседа, пытаясь по малейшим проявлениям эмоций на лице понять, чем закончится сегодняшний день, и не закончится ли на этом их дружба. Но Шерлок, казалось, вовсе не демонстрировал никаких эмоций. Он сидел с застывшим лицом, замерев в одной позе, подобно горгулье, сложившей за спиной свои острые уродливые крылья. 

\- Я так понимаю, – наконец сказал он, – способа вернуть тебе человеческий облик навсегда не существует?

\- Нет. По крайней мере, мне о нём ничего не известно. Да и Гарри тоже, иначе она бы давно уже им воспользовалась.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, её мучает совесть за содеянное?

\- А ты думаешь, нет? Шерлок, людям свойственно ошибаться и жалеть о своих ошибках. Она ведь… – Внезапно Джон замолчал, не закончив мысль.

\- Она стала пить из-за этого? Из-за того, что считает, будто она сломала тебе жизнь? – Удивлённо спросил детектив, выразительно приподняв бровь.

\- Шерлок… 

\- Я знаю, что я прав, не отпирайся. Но это очень глупо с её стороны, раз уж всё равно ничего нельзя изменить. Или вы думали, что нельзя. Давай проведём исследования, возможно, я смогу найти средство, навсегда вернуть тебе человеческий облик. – _Хотя так ты мне кажешься гораздо более интересным._

\- Хватит уже исследований. Ты думаешь, в армии мне было мало? – Возмутился Джон. – Антидота не существует, и я смирился с этим уже очень давно.

 _Вот и хорошо, что ты не торопишься становиться человеком. Но всё же на твоём месте я бы не был так категоричен,_ – подумал Шерлок, а вместо этого сказал:

\- Но ты хотел бы? Снова стать таким как все?

\- Да. Наверное. Только это был бы уже не я, – грустно произнёс Джон. И было столько боли и неуверенности в его взгляде в этот момент, что даже бесчувственный консультирующий гений смутился. Чтобы не показывать виду он одним плавным движением встал с кресла и, не говоря ни слова, покинул гостиную, оставив своего блоггера в одиночестве.

Солнце за окном заволокло тучами, которые пригнал откуда-то весенний ветер. Начался мелко накрапывающий противный дождик. И такая же хмурая сырость застилала душу Джона Уотсона. Душу, которую он вывернул наизнанку перед своим соседом, перед первым человеком за долгие-долгие годы…

Но внезапно из спальни детектива стали раздаваться тихие звуки скрипки, плачущей вместе с апрельским дождём. Вторящей его заунывной мелодии партитой Баха ре минор. И Джон понял, что таким своеобразным образом Шерлок даёт им обоим время подумать, разобраться с тем, что они будут делать дальше. Ведь осознать, что твой сосед и твой первый и единственный друг – не совсем человек так же трудно для консультирующего детектива, как и то, что ты впервые полностью доверился кому-то кроме себя – для доктора.


	9. Новый уровень

Дни тянулись за днями, весна сменилась летом, а на Бейкер-стрит 221b по-прежнему жили детектив и блоггер: человек и оборотень. В их совместном быту всё более или менее нормализовалось, только теперь Джону было не обязательно сбегать куда-то на ночь или запираться в собственной спальне. Он мог проводить часы своей вынужденной бессонницы в обществе гениального упрямца: следить за ходом его рассуждений при работе над очередным делом, слушать стенания скрипки, согревать теплом своего тела задремавшего на диване напротив остывшего камина Холмса. 

Спокойствие, не свойственное вечно мятущейся душе детектива и адреналино-зависимому доктору, поселилось в их квартире, очень быстро отвоевав себе жизненное пространство. Вот только спокойствие отнюдь не было тем, о чём они оба мечтали…

Шерлок втайне от Джона часы, проводимые в лаборатории, тратил на попытки создать лекарство, способное навсегда вернуть другу человеческий облик. Он не знал, согласится ли Джон когда-нибудь его использовать, но хотел предоставить возможность сделать выбор ему самому. И вот после долгих месяцев работы (включающих в себя поездку на секретную военную базу Баскервиль) препарат был создан: инъекция, способная уничтожить мутировавший ген при репарации ДНК человека. 

Несколько заветных ампул перекочевали в спальню детектива на Бейкер-стрит, а привычная обоим обитателям квартиры жизнь продолжалась. Шерлок всё не мог сообщить Джону о том, что он синтезировал препарат. Не мог предугадать реакцию друга на это известие. Точнее, в глубине души он сам не хотел, чтобы Джон стал обычным человеком, ничем не отличавшимся от безликой серой толпы. Впервые в жизни Шерлок встретил кого-то ещё более неординарного, чем он сам, и теперь боялся потерять. Он боялся даже подумать о том, что став как все, Джон захочет начать обычную жизнь с её повседневными проблемами и маленькими радостями. И продолжал молчать, каждую полночь наблюдая болезненное преображение своего друга. 

Да, это было эгоистично с его стороны, но разве Шерлок когда-нибудь вёл себя по-другому? Он приводил сотни и тысячи фактов и гипотез в своё оправдание, когда, погружаясь в Чертоги разума, вёл долгие беседы с внутренним голосом, в такие моменты до жути напоминавшим голос старшего брата. Но дни шли, и ничего не менялось.

Вернее, почти ничего. Только Шерлок и Джон с каждым проведённым вместе мгновением, с каждым вздохом становились чуть ближе друг к другу. Дистанция, установленная в самом начале, постепенно таяла, личные границы истончались и вовсе стирались. Казалось, обитатели 221b медленно врастают друг в друга и уже непонятно, где заканчивается один и начинается другой. Общие интересы, общие расследования, общая тайна – это сближало сильнее любого магнита. 

И как два разноимённых заряда, попавших в одно электромагнитное поле, такие непохожие друг на друга Джон и Шерлок обязаны были однажды столкнуться.

Это произошло поздним вечером, после окончания очередного расследования, включавшего в себя мозговой штурм, спасение очередной жертвы и гонку по Лондону за преступником, мнившим себя неуловимым. Усталые, но довольные, детектив и доктор ввалились в свою захламлённую квартиру и практически синхронно рухнули на диван. Кто из них первым склонился к лицу другого, вспомнить было совершенно невозможно, как невозможно было прекратить этот поцелуй. Неловкие, судорожные движения, полные неконтролируемого желания, прорвали плотину кажущейся отчуждённости. Срывающиеся стоны и всхлипы затопили гостиную, разнося по венам сильнодействующий яд возбуждения. Как двое подростков, боявшихся быть застигнутыми родителями, Джон и Шерлок практически не снимая одежды, лишь расстегнув рубашку детектива и стащив очередной ужасающий свитер доктора, прижимались друг к другу, страшась хоть на секунду разорвать контакт. И как подростки они несмело ласкали друг друга через плотную ткань джинсов и узких брюк. Одежда пала жертвой этого боя, когда от нахлынувших чувств и испытываемых эмоций оба кончили в штаны. Нелепо и глупо. Но так, как должно было случиться в отношениях этой ни на кого не похожей парочки. 

Потный и одетый в заляпанные спермой брюки, Шерлок лежал на диване и, не отдавая себе отчёта, выписывал пальцами круги на такой же влажной коже Джона, свободной от свитера. В какой-то момент их совместное времяпрепровождение перестало быть уютным и домашним: Джона выгнуло дугой, и, меньше чем через минуту, на диване рядом с Шерлоком лежал, свернувшись от боли клубочком, леопард. 

За прошедшие месяцы Холмс успел изучить повадки друга и знал, что тот после обращения предпочитал какое-то время спокойно полежать, приходя в себя. Поэтому сам детектив с явной неохотой поднялся с дивана и направился в душ, поскольку время перевалило за полночь – по Джону можно было часы сверять. 

Выйдя из душа, Шерлок обнаружил, что леопард перебрался в его спальню.

\- Ну, что, окончательно переходим на новый уровень? – Спросил Шерлок.

Леопард, само собой, ничего не ответил, только неопределённо мотнул головой, что при желании можно было трактовать и как «да», и как «нет». Шерлок на это только хмыкнул и поспешил забраться в постель: несмотря на раннюю осень, в комнате было довольно прохладно. Джон, недовольно сверкнув глазами, каких не могло быть ни у одного леопарда, одним лёгким прыжком оказался рядом и с фырчанием начал устраиваться на одеяле.

Засыпая, Шерлок не заметил, как уткнулся в тёплый бок зверя, слушая его мерное дыхание.


	10. Шок

Проснувшись утром, Шерлок с удивлением обнаружил в своей постели спящего друга. Хотя… судя по тому, чем они занимались накануне, уже не просто друга. Но с определением, кем же теперь ему приходился Джон, он испытывал явные затруднения. Как можно назвать человека, с которым всего раз испытал оргазм, даже не снимая штанов? Партнёр? Намекает на долговременное сотрудничество. Любовник? Почему-то звучит слишком грязно. Возлюбленный? Явно не подходит Джону и Шерлоку таким, какие они есть. На этом список возможных вариантов закончился, и за неимением лучшего Холмс решил не вносить сумятицу в собственные Чертоги и в возможные отношения и продолжать именовать Джона – Джоном. Принятое решение приятным теплом покалывало кончики пальцев, которые так и норовили прикоснуться к пшенично-светлым волосам, легонько обвести заострившийся овал лица и тонкие сухие губы. И Шерлок уже вознамерился было это сделать, когда его рука была поймана в паре сантиметров от лица Джона. Армейские привычки были неискоренимы.

А потом Джон резко перекатился на кровати и оказался сверху Шерлока. Его горячее дыхание опаляло кожу, пальцы заскользили вниз под домашнюю футболку.

\- Доброе утро.

\- Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок. – Подожди.

\- Чего? Мне казалось, после произошедшего вчера вечером, нам больше не нужно чего-то ждать. Мы итак упустили непозволительно много времени, – сказал Уотсон. И глаза его, как показалось Шерлоку, горели животным огнём.

И Шерлок вновь поддался искушению пока не рассказывать Джону о лекарстве. Видит Бог, он хотел это сделать. Теперь, когда их с Джоном связывало нечто большее, чем просто соседство, скрывать от него подобные вещи казалось немыслимо, но… Но _Джон сам во всём виноват_ , уговаривал себя Шерлок. И потом, если он расскажет о препарате через час, неужели это так изменит ситуацию?

\- Ты прав, – ответил Шерлок, притягивая к себе партнёра для поцелуя. – Но потом нам нужно будет поговорить.

\- Потом всё что угодно, – прошептал Джон. Он был готов выносить болтовню Шерлока практически в неограниченном количестве, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему хотелось только растворяться в объятиях, дарить поцелуи и полные страсти прикосновения. И продвинуться дальше, чем вчера.

Шерлок понял его настрой и, когда губы вновь нашли губы, он сдался на милость победителю. Джон тем временем поднял его футболку до груди, максимально обнажая тело любимого. Он хотел касаться его везде, изучить до самой крошечной родинки, потому что до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что Шерлок здесь, с ним.

Пытаясь стянуть друг с друга остатки одежды и не разорвать контакта, они тыкались, как пара слепых котят. Движения были неловкими, потому что они ещё не успели как следует изучить друг друга и руководствовались голыми инстинктами. Когда Джон потянул вниз пижамные штаны Шерлока вместе с боксерами, тот всхлипнул от ощущения прохладного воздуха, коснувшегося горячей плоти.

\- У тебя есть презервативы и смазка? – Спросил Джон, пока у него ещё хватало сил, чтобы сформулировать вопрос.

\- В тумбочке, – ответил Шерлок и застонал, когда любовник обвёл увлажнившуюся головку члена большим пальцем.

Джон потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы достать оттуда всё необходимое, и начал сосредоточенно рыться в содержимом. Внезапно он замер, словно из тумбочки на него смотрела ядовитая змея. Пожалуй, по его мнению, именно так и было.

\- Шерлок, что это? – Вопрошал Джон, сжимая в руке пару ампул без маркировки.

Теперь пришёл черёд замереть и Холмсу.

\- Что это за дрянь в твоей тумбочке? Наркотики? Ты же говорил, что больше не употребляешь.

Лицо Джона как-то за секунды посерело и осунулось. Одна мысль о том, что к таким метаморфозам привела его одна лишь возможность возвращения Шерлока к наркотикам, заставила того поклялся себе никогда этого не делать, если только Джон сможет его простить.

\- Это… - Казалось, впервые в жизни Шерлок не знал, что ему сказать в своё оправдание. – Это не то, о чём ты думаешь.

\- Тогда соизволь мне всё-таки объяснить, что это, – голос Джона звенел, а сам он был напряжён как натянутая тетива.

\- Это именно то, о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить… Понимаешь, Джон…

\- Я пока ни черта не понимаю! – Взорвался оборотень.

\- Джон… Все последние недели после ночи в бассейне я не мог не думать о твоей двойственной природе. О том, как ты стал тем, кем стал. О том, кем бы ты _мог_ стать, если бы не Гарри. И, конечно, о твоих словах, что лекарства нет. Но вот сейчас, в твоих руках… Я не просто так пропадал в лаборатории и доводил Молли до белого каления. Я…

\- Ты… Сделал это? Для меня? Лекарство? – Вопросы вырывались из горла Джона со странным булькающим звуком.

\- Для тебя. Да…

И тут Джон сделал то, чего Шерлок совершенно не ожидал: он отшвырнул ампулы, которые с хрустом соприкоснулись со стеной и разбились. Лекарство оставило влажные потёки на обоях. А сам Джон выбрался из постели и, подобрав свою разбросанную одежду, стремительно выбежал из спальни.


	11. Выбор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу меня простить за излишние детали, просто три дня назад я вернулась из Лондона и не могу держать это в себе.  
> Стратфорд-центр и "рыбки": http://travelblog.viator.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Stratford-Centre-1024x754.jpg  
> Кстати, пешком от Бейкер-стрит до Стратфорда всего 2 часа 40 минут)

_Не бойся с дороги сбиться,  
Иди через тёмный лес.  
С тобой ничего не случится,  
Я здесь._

_Я иду по твоим следам.  
У тебя за спиной,  
За тобой по пятам._

Как Джон выскочил из квартиры и куда он направился, он не смог бы рассказать даже под пытками, потому что последние несколько часов совершенно стёрлись из его памяти. Только бездомные из уличной сети Шерлока видели его сначала стремительно пробегающим по Мэрилебон роуд, затем проходящим мимо вокзала Юстон в сторону Кингс Кросса, сидящим на лавочке в парке Джозефа Гримальди, бредущим по Эссекс роуд и Нордчёрч роуд, наблюдающим за голубями на площади Де Бовуар, пересекающим Лондон Филдс, неторопливо идущим по Уэлл-стрит, Кассленд роуд и Троубридж роуд, бродящим по Олимпийскому парку королевы Елизаветы и, наконец, сидящим за угловым столиком МакДональса в Стратфорд-центре, окружённом невероятной декоративной конструкцией со стороны станции будто стайкой ярких рыбёшек. Как и почему Джона занесло в Стратфорд, так близко к Акватик-центру, Шерлок не представлял. Он только радовался тому, что нашёл Уотсона всего спустя пять часов после его побега.

Надкусанный чизбургер лежал на красном пластиковом подносе рядом с бумажным стаканом остывшего чая из пакетика. Джон Уотсон бессмысленным взглядом вперился в пространство перед собой, не замечая толпящихся вокруг людей. Так что когда знакомый голос позвал его по имени, Джон нервно дёрнулся, не сразу сообразив, что происходит.

\- Джон…

\- М… Шерлок? Как ты меня нашёл?

\- Сеть бездомных не всегда так бесполезна, как тебе кажется.

\- Но не всегда так эффективна, как ты рассчитываешь.

\- И, тем не менее, они тебя нашли.

Они помолчали. Джон крутил в руках злосчастный чизбургер, Шерлок – мял шарф.

\- Ты разбил ампулы. Чтобы синтезировать препарат снова потребуется время, – сказал Шерлок после затянувшейся паузы.

\- А ты не думал, что я их разбил, потому что они мне не нужны?

\- Джон… Я хочу, чтобы ты принял решение как следует всё взвесив, а не на эмоциях.

\- Это мне решать. Или?.. Ты создал лекарство, потому что тебе комфортнее думать, что я просто человек? Могу быть человеком?..

\- Нет! В смысле я, конечно, ценю тебя как человека, но, прежде всего, ценю твою свободу. Ты имеешь право на осознанный выбор. 

\- А если я не хочу выбирать?! – Гневно воззрился на Шерлока Джон. – Я такой большую часть своей жизни, двадцать семь лет не сплю по ночам и избегаю людей. Я просто не знаю, как по-другому…

\- Джон, – Шерлок отбросил шарф и взял любовника за руку. – Ты просто слишком давно отбросил мысль о нормальной жизни. Прошу тебя, подумай, от чего ты отказываешься.

_«Не думай, не думай, не думай…»_

\- «Бейкер-стрит. Приходи, если удобно. Если неудобно, всё равно приходи. Может быть опасно». Помнишь?  
Шерлок кивнул.

\- Я пришёл. Я тогда сделал свой выбор. В пользу неординарности. Так почему я должен выбрать самый простой путь сейчас? Хотя я пойму, если ты захочешь, чтобы теперь я съехал.

\- Нет! – Слишком поспешно выпалил Шерлок. – Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты остался. И больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как считаешь нужным. Надеюсь, это мы прояснили?

Джон потупился.

\- Тогда пойдём домой. Хотя бог знает, сколько мы будем добираться отсюда до Бейкер-стрит.


End file.
